Sandra-G107
} - }} |-| Armored= } - GEN2= } - }} |realname=Sandra Król |alias=''Spatha One'' |born=January 14, 2538 |died= |homeworld=Mazovia |gender= |height= |weight= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |tag=G107 |serviceno=53391-44721-SK |class= : |branch= * ** |unit=Team Spatha |affiliation= |notable= }} Sandra-G107, born Sandra Król, is a of . While a gifted and intelligent child, she spent most of her life in an orphanage on . Sandra was selected and screened by the in 2544, and was chosen a prime candidate for Gamma Company. Sandra met with two ONI agents, posing as potential adoptive parents and offered her the chance to join the SPARTAN program. Only an infant during the time of the Abandoning of Mazovia, she remembered little of the day she was rescued, but vividly remembered the murder of her parents by the . Wanting the nightmares to end, she reluctantly accepted, and hoped that she could in some way, avenge the loss of her family. For years, Sandra had wanted a sense of family, being raised and trained with Gamma, gave her that. She looked upon the other Gamma SPARTANs and saw the same look she had, wanting justice for the loved ones they lost, they would be the embodiment of humanity's vengeance against the Covenant. Still, she was driven by wanting to learn about her real family, anyone that may have survived on Mazovia. When she learned of the apparent total destruction of the colony, she was horrified, yet insisted on digging further into her family records. Following their training on , Sandra was made team leader of Team Spatha, and on October 19th, 2552 she and Spatha were deployed to Earth, only a day before the Covenant's attack. During the , Team Spatha would would test their training and mettle to the highest degree, facing off against the alien threat that they had only previously seen in holograms and simulators. Sandra and the actions of her SPARTANs would play a pivotal role in defending Earth from its Covenant invaders. Biography Early Life Beginning in 2535, the Office of Naval Intelligence started monitoring suspicious movements being carried out by a Nov Polćsi nationalist group. As most of the had been destroyed by the Covenant onslaught, Mazovia was one of the last remaining agricultural worlds still exporting to the and , serving as one of the last lifelines for humanity during the food crisis of 2535. Thus, ONI had reason to believe this group was planning a major attack on Mazovia's orbital elevators that were vital to transporting the colony's food exports to orbit. In October 2536, ONI sent in Janusz Król, a young agent in the intelligence community, he showed a lot of promise to become one of ONI's best. Janusz infiltrated the group, but as the months passed by he was unable to secure evidence of any planned terrorist attacks despite getting close with the group's leadership. While undercover, Janusz met a young woman named Celina Rudaski, daughter of the colony's Lieutenant Colonial Governor in the early months of 2537. By March, the two had sparked a romantic relationship where Celina absconded with Janusz. Angered with her disappearance, Celina's father deployed the to search for them. The two were found a few days later in April, only to discover that Celina was pregnant. The pregnancy threatened to create a major scandal for the ambitious lieutenant governor, and forced Janusz to marry his daughter. Celina gave birth nine months later to Sandra in the capital city of Sněžka on January 14, 2538. Although he had received a reprimand from ONI for abandoning his mission, Janusz believed that their lives were taking a turn for the better and planned to take his new family back home to Earth. Fall of Mazovia SPARTAN-III Program Training on Onyx Return to Earth Operation: KINGFISHER Operation: GOLD GARDEN Operation: MARSH FLASH Raid on Mazovia Personality Quotes Career Career Service Vitae Equipment Relationships Appearances Category:Commonwealth SPARTANS Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:Gamma Company